Babysitting
by MysteryKMR
Summary: Az & Jeb babysit DG & Cain's son Wyatt but then things go terribly wrong. Will these two be able to recover their budding romance? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Az, you're sure you can handle him?" DG asked, eyeing her sister warily.

"Deeg, I think she can handle watching Wyatt for a few hours," Cain said for the millionth time while Az nodded her head emphatically.

"Besides," Cain continued, "Jeb said he'd stop by and help out. He wants to make sure he gets some quality time with his little brother and he can protect Az and Wyatt while we're gone."

Cain watched DG intently as she sat lost in thought. Wyatt was only a few months old now, and while she wanted to go spend some time alone with her husband, she didn't like the idea of leaving baby Wyatt behind, even if it was with her sister and step-son.

"Alright, let's go before I change my mind," she concluded, giving Az a hug as well as Jeb who had just entered the room. "Take good care of them," she whispered to him on her way out. He merely nodded.

--

While they were used to being around Cain and DG, Az and Jeb never really spent anytime alone and neither knew what to say so they just enjoyed the peace and quiet while baby Wyatt slept in his crib.

Az curled up in a chair reading a book while Jeb sat lost in thought, looking just like his father Az thought before returning to her book.

Just then Wyatt woke up crying, startling both of them out of their thoughts. Jeb got up to head towards Wyatt, but Az beat him there, picking Wyatt up and rocking him as she walked around the room.

Jeb sat back down taking in the view in front of him. A lot had changed since the eclipse. DG & Cain had married eight months in after finally getting over their mutual stubborn nature and admitting their feelings for each other and a month later DG announced that she was pregnant.

He hadn't been happy with the idea originally. DG was barely older than he was but after spending some time with her, he began to see why his father was so impressed and encouraged their relationship. Upon finding out about his baby brother he couldn't have been happier.

Spending time with Az however, well, that was another matter entirely.

--

"Shhhh Wyatt, it's alright. I've got you," she said soothingly as she paced around the room holding baby Wyatt in her arms. At least it gave her something to focus on. The silence was getting to her and she couldn't seem to focus on her reading.

She had adjusted well all things considered since the eclipse. She made sure to spend as much time as possible with her sister and parents to make up for all the lost time and DG's friends had accepted her more readily than she ever thought possible. It had taken the rest of the O.Z. much longer to trust her and she still didn't like going out on a regular basis, though she was progressively getting better about it. It helped having DG and her friends around. DG helped her remind her of how wonderful life could be, like it was before the witch.

Az took a deep breath and then started focusing on baby Wyatt again who was laying comfortably in her arms as she paced. She never dreamed a day like this would come. She was possessed so young that she had given up all hope of finding love, much less having a family of her own, but holding her nephew in her arms and seeing this precious new life gave her a family just as much as if he was her own. She loved being an aunt. It was moments like these that made everything better. She couldn't help but smile when he smiled and all thoughts of the witch in previous moments were lost as she laughed along with her nephew.

--

Watching Az walk around the room with baby Wyatt in her arms Jeb was stunned. He hardly ever spent time with this princess as she usually stayed away from everyone unless DG forced her to do something. Well, not really forced, more like strongly suggested. Boy those girls were stubborn! He thought, laughing on the inside. Not that he could talk really, he and his father were equally stubborn, if not more so. At this thought he was reminded that he never really knew how his dad and DG made it work, but they did nonetheless, and baby Wyatt was living proof.

He smiled as he heard Az and Wyatt laughing. She may be in the background of group gatherings, but so was he, right? Never completely comfortable but happy to be around everyone all the same. And she was getting stronger, he thought. When was the last time he really looked at her? It must have been some time. She spent most of her time with DG after all, but in big groups she was so…quiet, sad. For the longest time everything reminded her of the witch and she would run off crying with DG close on her tail to comfort her. But here, in this very room she had become a new person. How had he missed this side of her before?

--

Pulling Wyatt close to her, Az quietly whispered in his tiny little ear. "Do you know how wonderful you are? How much I love you?" He sighed happily as if he understood what she was saying and fell asleep in her arms as she moved to the rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She held him closer, as she watched him with awe. This precious little boy had no memories of her being possessed, no evil thoughts of her, no hatred…it was a gift that she would always cherish she was sure. Others would reminisce about the days before the witch, some stories were told that could still make her cry about everything that had happened, but ever since she got her sister back things had gotten better.

She was getting stronger all the time and laughing far more often than she had since they were children. The girls had plenty of bonding time with the reconstruction of the O.Z., and then planning DG's wedding, but baby Wyatt had been the best gift of all. Az was there for DG and Cain whenever she could be and she loved helping out with baby Wyatt.

DG hated leaving Wyatt with anyone, but every once in awhile Cain would convince her she needed a night off and Az was always the first to volunteer to babysit. It was these moments with a baby who didn't exist when the witch did that gave her the most peace. When she heard a chair squeak across the room she was startled, having forgotten anyone else was there.

--

"Sorry," said Jeb when Wyatt started crying, having awoken at the sound. Az & the baby looked so peaceful he didn't want to interrupt but had done so by trying to get a better look. Still in shock about how loving this woman he once hated had shaken him to his core. It had been harder for him to accept everything that had happened than anybody even though he was outside the tower when the witch melted.

It had taken him some time to not react when he heard her name or saw her. That was probably the main reason the two of them had never shared any real time together, but when he heard that she was babysitting tonight after he had offered his services, he chose to join her. He figured this was a good way of attempting to get used to being on friendly terms with something that haunted his childhood. He also knew it would please his father and DG, and he did want to spend some quality time with his little brother.

"I'll take him if you want Az," he said as she rose again from her chair to start pacing. "You've been pacing for awhile now…I wouldn't mind" he added, reaching for baby Wyatt. Az looked at him for a second and seeing the look in his eyes she nodded and handed Wyatt to him, watching the smile creep up on his boyish face when he held his little brother. She barely had time to admit to herself how her pulse had quickened slightly when their hands touched as she passed Wyatt to him.

--

She had never noticed til tonight just how handsome Jeb Cain really was. Sure he was good looking, obviously it runs in the family, she thought, but hadn't really paid him that much attention other than that random observation. While DG's friends had accepted her, and as much as she loved being around them all, she still shied away from them as she had hurt them all in some way, shape, or form. Some more than others…

She sighed again as she watched Jeb walk around the room carrying Wyatt in his arms. She had hurt him and his family so much. Well, the witch had, but with her face. She saw the look behind his eyes in the beginning. The look of hatred he had grown so used to showing in her presence and having to fight back everything he learned because she was "good" again. She knew it must have been difficult for him and couldn't blame him at all. It's why she had stayed away…right?

Her thoughts were drifting into uncharted territory when she heard Wyatt laugh and watched as Jeb looked down at him laughing right along with him. She thought it had been peaceful for her to hold Wyatt and laugh with him, but when she saw Jeb her heart stopped. There was just something so amazing about watching him hold his brother.

She had seen the look in DG's eyes at Wyatt holding his son and she only assumed she had a similar look in her eyes now watching Jeb. Normally she would have looked away, embarrassed and worried that she might be caught looking but she was sure that Jeb was otherwise occupied and she felt herself getting more and more drawn in as he paced around.

--

"He seems wide awake to me," Jeb finally said after pacing for what seemed like forever. "Not that I'm complaining, I just don't think he wants to sleep anymore."

"Bring him over here then, we'll just have to do something to keep him entertained then, won't we?"

He had tried everything he could think of, but since Wyatt wasn't even crying he figured that not wanting to sleep had to be the best explanation. After all, he as well as his father functioned off of little to no sleep most of the time, why would baby Wyatt be any different? He had after all been sleeping for a couple hours wrapped up in Az's beautiful arms earlier, hadn't he?

Realizing what he had just been thinking Jeb swallowed hard before walking back toward Az who was spreading out a baby blanket on the floor. He carefully sat down next to it and placed Wyatt on the soft blanket.

"So, what do we do?" he asked, unsure of himself. He could take care of himself, order grown men around, but had no clue what to do with babies. Everything he knew, he learned from watching DG & his father, or from paying careful attention to how Az held Wyatt in her arms…for educational purposes, of course.

"I've got an idea. I think he's gonna love this," she said with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'll be right back" she added, leaving Jeb alone with Wyatt. His only hope was that she would get back soon. As much as he wanted to babysit his brother, he was thankful that Az always beat him to the punch. He was much happier being there for support and having backup.

"Here," said Az as she entered the room with a box of small objects she had thrown together from her room: a hairbrush, comb, a few bobby pins, and barrettes.

Jeb looked at her and stifled a laugh as he asked "Are we supposed to do his hair or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny," said Az before sticking her tongue out for good measure. "They were the first small things I found in plain sight in my room, they were on my dresser," she added, defensively.

Not wanting to offend her he changed the subject. "So what exactly do we do with these then?"

Az smiled and laughed. "_We_ do nothing…" she said as she waved her hand over the pile of objects as they started to float up forming a circle in the air. She moved the circle over Wyatt who was watching in awe as the small objects floated above his head in a circular motion. It was very similar to an Other Side mobile that DG had been describing and Glitch had made one for Wyatt's crib, but Az decided to have a little fun and make her own on the spot.

Wyatt just giggled and tried to touch the objects that were out of his reach while Jeb sat there in just as much awe as baby Wyatt. He had seen the girls use their magic before but something about her using it to bring laughter and joy was disarming.

--

Az didn't notice the effect she was having on Jeb at that moment. He didn't remember the last time that he had this much…fun. Sitting here with Az and the baby, laughing together as if there wasn't a care in the world. In that moment he was truly happy watching Az entertaining his little brother, wondering what his children would look like someday. He was beginning to think this whole baby thing might be fun if he could find a loving woman who would have this much fun keeping the baby happy. He was just starting to envision a little girl with long dark hair when he heard a knock at the door and the spell was broken.

Az looked at the door for a second motioning DG and Cain in while she continued to make the objects fly around. DG joined her on the floor, eager to see the bright blue eyes of her little blonde boy light up in glee as the objects swirled around his head. "I take it he wasn't much trouble, then?" she asked, laughing as she saw the wide grin on Az's face.

"Not a chance, little sister. He's a very agreeable little child for having such stubborn, difficult parents."

At this everyone laughed. Cain noticed a look on Jeb's face he had never seen before and pulled him aside while the girls took turns moving things around and making Wyatt laugh right along with them.

"Everything alright, son?" Cain muttered under his breath.

"Couldn't be better, father," Jeb responded happily, never taking his eyes off of Az's figure which was shaking with laughter at something Wyatt had just done. Cain watched his reaction intently, then noticed where his son was staring and chuckled to himself, thinking that this had turned into an interesting evening indeed.

--

They had only been gone a few hours as DG hadn't wanted to stay away from Wyatt too long, but they had been pleasant and relaxful. Cain wasn't sure what to expect when Jeb insisted on helping Az babysit. Sure he had offered before but in a way that suggested he would rather do it if other family weren't available but he'd gladly let someone else be in charge. This time he had flat out said he would stop by. At least he was trying to get along with Az. The two hadn't interacted much at all and Cain had been worried. Now he was worried for a different reason. He recognized that look.

--

DG laughed. "I think we tired him out finally," she said looking at Az. "Thanks for looking after him, Sis. Something tells me he had a good evening and hopefully he'll sleep now so that I can get some sleep as well." At this she picked Wyatt, who was falling asleep, up, and started heading for the door where the Cain men stood with Az at her side.

"Had a good night then, huh, Deeg?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Most definitely," she said, winking at her sister who was quietly laughing to herself.

--

Az watched as DG handed Wyatt to his father who couldn't have looked happier in that moment. Jeb stepped away from the happy couple to go stand by Az and watch alongside her. The two of them stood side by side, both a little envious of how happy DG & Cain looked holding Wyatt between them and smiling down on him. It was one thing to see Jeb holding him earlier, but watching Cain hold his son with fatherly pride was something else entirely.

--

It was in moments like these when Az was both truly happy and truly miserable. For one whole evening she had forgotten how miserable things had been for her. In this moment the past two years of memories starting flooding back into her mind. All the suitors who pursued DG, much to Cain's chagrin until he finally admitted his feelings and forced them to back off, and who never once had looked at her. Every man she ever met had a reason to hate her, and even those who now trusted that it wasn't her still couldn't look at her.

But something had happened tonight, something had changed. For the first time Jeb had looked at her with something other than hatred in his eyes. She had seen confusion, distrust, but she was sure hatred always lay under there somewhere. Tonight it was as if baby Wyatt had made it all disappear if only for a little while.

Watching DG & Cain with Wyatt made her wish she had that. They made a perfect little family, especially with big brother added into the equation. Great, she thought. Of course her thoughts would go back to Jeb.

She didn't want to get her hopes up. Tonight was sure to be a one-time deal. They spent the evening babysitting Wyatt. They had that one commonality: the people they loved. She didn't think he could ever really forget what the witch had done though, and she wasn't sure she could have trusted herself if she were him.

No, she decided. But for one evening it was as good as having my own little family. For once she knew what Deeg got to feel like…and that's enough. That's enough.

--

"Come on Az, I'll uh, walk you back to your room," said Jeb, unsure of himself in that moment. He hadn't wanted tonight to end, but seeing his father & DG holding Wyatt and talking about bed themselves he wanted to get out of there and take Az with him…for protection reasons of course. He couldn't just let the eldest princess roam around the castle late at night by herself, could he? He'd promised DG that he would protect both Az _and_ Wyatt, not one or the other. Surely that still counted after the babysitting was done?

Az was about to protest but a look she got from DG in that moment made her rethink it. Why shouldn't she let him escort her back to the room? It was a practical offer and she did want a chance to thank him properly for all his help this evening. It was nice to have company after all.

"Thank you, Jeb," she said taking the arm he offered her. He wrapped his hand over hers and she felt herself start to feel flustered. It hadn't really affected her earlier when she was holding Wyatt in her arms, but without him there between them she felt very exposed to this wonderful young man.

--

As they walked back, neither was in much of a rush and made the walk a lot longer than it actually was. They reminisced about the evening, laughing and smiling, both a little awkward and unsure of themselves. They always seemed to come back to one of their mutual friends / family members to save themselves.

"You were really great with him, you know," mentioned Jeb as they neared her quarters.

"So were you," she said sweetly, smiling at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before they both looked away, looking slightly flushed.

They both started speaking when Az reached for her doorknob then laughed. "Would you like to come in so we can finish this conversation?" she asked, trying to look anywhere but in his eyes for fear of rejection.

"Uh, sure, I mean, if you think it wise. I wouldn't want to injure your reputation or anything," he muttered. As much as he wanted to go in, he feared it would do more harm than good, and he was sure she was just being polite. After all she kept looking anywhere but at him.

"Who cares what they think? I don't think I can get a worse reputation than what I've had for the last however many annuals, I hardly think you could do any damage and I want you to come in," she said defensively before realizing how demanding she sounded. "That is…if you want to," she said in almost a whisper, again afraid he might have been fishing for an excuse to leave. After all he had been stuck with her all evening. Although he seemed to enjoy that…

"Then I would love to," he said, following her in to the room, noticing the smile that crept onto her face as she moved toward her reading couch, motioning for him to join her.

--

The two sat quietly for a moment, both afraid to break the silence. Az finally spoke up, or thought she did. "IhadareallygreattimetonightJeb" she said, mumbling and slurring everything into one garbled mess.

"Sorry, I think I lost you somewhere between 'I' and 'Jeb'" he said in the sweetest way he could without teasing her too much. She blushed furiously.

"I had a really great time tonight, Jeb," she repeated, doing her best to remember to smile and finally caved to look at him. His eyes were mesmerizing and she lost herself for a moment before turning away and standing, moving toward her dresser to put back the things she had taken to entertain Wyatt with earlier. At least it gave her something to focus on. It made talking much easier when she wasn't staring into Jeb's eyes like a love-struck school-girl. She chided herself for not holding it together better and did her best not to burst into tears right then and there.

Jeb looked baffled when she stood up and crossed the room, then decided that she was just putting her stuff away. It was a natural thing to do, right? Though she did look a little flustered. It was kind of cute though, endearing even. It took him a long time to realize he had watched her move the same things around on the dresser over and over again before she started shaking a little.

"I had a really great time tonight too, Az," he said quietly, as he stood up and walked toward her. Seeing her shaking was worrying him and he moved closer. He was really worried when she didn't say anything and refused to turn around.

"Az? Az, why won't you look at me?"

"I've asked you the same question a million times in my mind over the past two annuals, but I already knew the answer. I saw it in your eyes every time you did look. I almost forgot that tonight. You made me forget…" she trailed off, trying again not to cry.

"Az, I never…I never hated you. I mean, not once I knew…Az, please look at me," he begged, grabbing her wrist and turning her around. "I need you to see my eyes right now. I need you to _see_ what I'm saying," he pleaded as he wiped away the tears that were forming around her eyes. She moved away from him.

"Jeb, I…"

"Az, please, just listen. I've just been confused. My life turned upside down a long time ago and I'm still trying to put the pieces back together and I know you're doing the same thing. You of all people should understand me. I haven't hated you since I found out it was the witch. Sure it took some getting used to, but I'm proof that others will come around eventually. Tonight should have proven that to you. I had a really great time with you tonight. I'm glad we finally spent time together. We always seem to hang on the outskirts of Father and DG and all their friends, but we never talk.

I never know how to approach you or what to say and seeing you fall apart every time someone reminds you of something that the witch did to hurt them my heart breaks a little more because I _know_, I know it's not your fault and you're the one bearing all that guilt and it kills me, Az. How am I supposed to help by talking to you if it's just a reminder of things you need to forget? It took you a long time to even be able to talk to my father unless it was encouraging him and DG to admit how they felt and if you felt that guilty with him then how was I supposed to be helpful to you at all?

I'm thankful for tonight. For once there was nothing between us, nothing standing in the way of having a good time. You were great in there, Az. You always knew what to do and when to do it to make Wyatt happy and the pure joy and laughter I heard and saw in your eyes melted me completely and when you invited me in here I thought maybe things had finally changed, but you're right back to being miserable and I can't handle that Az, I can't. I'm tired of seeing you so depressed and unhappy. I'd do just about anything to recapture the way you were back there tonight, so completely happy and carefree and I don't know how to do that. Just tell me what to do!"

He finally yelled, getting all his frustration out after so long. He couldn't figure out for the life of him where all that came from. He guessed it had been secretly building for awhile now as he had worried about her before, but he always thought it was just looking out for DG's sister, not looking out for her in _that_ way. When had he gone and fallen in love with her? He pondered all of this while Az stood there, too shocked to move.

"I think you just did, Jeb," she said, taking a step toward him. "I don't think after a whirlwind of words from a normally quiet guy," she paused, taking another step forward, "and words with such force of emotion," another pause and step forward, "I could possibly think that you hate me. Besides, I gave you the perfect reason to run out of here and you chose to stay and fight me. You didn't treat me like a princess, or a porcelain doll like everyone else has when I fall apart. You were strong enough for both of us when I needed you the most," she said as she took her last step forward til she was standing directly in front of him.

She didn't have time to think as he captured her in his arms. She laid her head against his chest holding onto him for dear life. Could this really be happening? Here was the leader of the resistance holding onto the formerly possessed princess of the O.Z. who was crying like a baby. Moreso, in fact, than her nephew had cried the entire time she and Jeb had been babysitting. Go figure.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, holding her in his arms, but he didn't care. He hadn't felt this at ease having someone this close ever. He was far too paranoid to let anyone in but she was special. He knew that now.

When she finally stopped crying and was content she risked a glance up at Jeb, mostly to make sure that this was a) really happening and b) that he didn't look like he resented her or her behavior. Seeing contentment in his eyes as well and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on she sighed happily and snuggled closer to him. He responded with a contented growl in his chest and her smile widened.

"Az, look up at me again," Jeb requested softly, running one hand across her back, the other playing with her long hair which was down and, according to his senses, looked, felt, and smelled amazing. She glanced shyly up at him, making his heart flutter and he hoped she didn't notice.

"I…I think…" he started, unable to form a coherent sentence for fear or rejection, not believing that the night would ever have ended with him in Az's room, holding her to him as close as possible and wanting to say something he didn't seem capable of saying at the moment.

"Yes, Jeb?" Az asked, looking at him, slightly confused and scared, but encouraging him along all the same for which he was thankful.

"I think, no, I know. I'm…Az, I'm falling in love with you," he said quickly for fear that he might get through it, hoping she would feel the same. Her smile couldn't have been any wider.

"Do you really mean it, Jeb?" she asked quietly. He nodded and swallowed hard, waiting to see what she would say next.

"I'm falling in love with you too," she said, smiling happy for a brief second before Jeb's lips captured hers. Neither remembered ever being this happy.

--

The next morning at breakfast DG was thrilled to see Az looking so happy. Wondering what brought it on she leaned over and asked.

Az smiled mischievously, glancing back and forth between Cain and Jeb, sending a wink in the latter one's direction. "Let's just say…it runs in the family."


	2. Chapter 2

This oneshot has taken off and is far more angsty so be warned! Please read, review, and enjoy! (I swear, reviews make me write faster, and I've been mapping out the remaining chapters and look forward to hearing what you think!)

* * *

Every Friday night for two months Az and Jeb babysat Wyatt so that DG and Cain could have some alone time. Every week they grew a little closer and fell a little more in love. Their Friday nights were predictable. Keep an eye on Wyatt, enjoy watching the other hold the baby, Jeb would escort her back to her room and they'd share a goodnight kiss. This would be the exception. Tonight Az was on her own.

For the first time in a long time Az looked after Wyatt without anyone else around. She had done it a couple of times before Jeb offered to help out, but it felt wrong somehow this time.

Jeb had been called away to assist with some official emergency meeting and it was either him go or call off DG and Cain's weekly date and he wouldn't hear of it. His father had been through enough, he had explained when apologizing to Az who agreed completely and said she could handle Wyatt on her own and to go on to his meeting.

While she missed having him there it was good to spend some time apart. They didn't see each other much during the week as she had princess stuff to take care of and he had many meetings, training sessions, etc., but they made as much time for one another as they could. What could a little break hurt? It was just one Friday night, right?

--

Az sighed as she picked Wyatt up and carried him around the room as she paced, lost deep in thought. She hadn't been sleeping much lately. Most of her awake time had been spent making people believe that she was fine and stronger than ever. It had been over two annuals since the witch was defeated and everyone around her had managed to move on so why hadn't she?

She hated feeling so insecure. In the beginning it was expected that she be upset so much but in recent months especially she had been making more of an effort to appear normal. Chaos was surrounding her but in a good way: weddings, babies, happy things. Celebrating new life proved helpful and made her feel good, but it was those moments alone which made her remember the bad things.

For a little over fifteen annuals she had someone else in her head. Thinking for herself felt weird and she was struggling with the changes. At times she was nothing more than a child in a woman's body with a face that had caused so much death, despair, and destruction.

She was secretly glad that he hadn't been able to make it tonight. For the past few weeks he had been hinting at a future and she wasn't sure she was ready to be anybody's wife or mother. In fact, she was sure she wasn't. She loved "playing house" as it were, with Jeb and Wyatt for a few hours on Friday nights, but at the end of the evening Wyatt went back to DG & Cain and Az went back to her room and Jeb to his.

She liked only being responsible for a little while. Afraid of allowing herself to be in charge of anything was asking for trouble in her opinion. Look at what happened the last time!

The more time she and Jeb spent babysitting together, the more at ease Jeb became around his little brother. He loved making him laugh and was looking forward to the day when Wyatt would be old enough to teach things to.

Az would picture the things he said vividly, watching in her mind a young Wyatt riding horses and learning to shoot with his big brother under Cain's watchful eye. Then the spell of her daydreams would be broken by Wyatt's tears and she'd take him from Jeb and pace around the room doing their usual dance to get him back to sleep.

--

It was becoming more and more clear to her that Jeb wanted a family. He had missed out on so much of his own childhood why wouldn't he? He was participating in Wyatt's in any way he could, but it was obvious to her from the way he had been talking lately that he wanted a family of his own. The happiness it gave him was intoxicating to her but it also made her overcome with guilt on many occasions.

Every time Jeb mentioned anything about the future Az shied away from it. She was always "too tired" to think about it right then, or would distract herself with taking good care of Wyatt so that she wouldn't have to answer, or leave it the dreaded "Someday, Jeb. Someday." He didn't know what to make of it and would back off after any reaction, hoping that a change of tactics and a persistent unspoken question would get him the desired result eventually.

He wasn't an overly patient man but he understood this was all new to her; it was to him as well. That didn't mean he didn't want that future with her though. He would watch her with Wyatt in her arms and dream of the beautiful children they'd have. He'd picture Wyatt and their son or daughter running around FinAqua while the parents all had a picnic. He just couldn't help himself, and the fact that Az seemed the happiest when holding baby Wyatt just seemed to make it all feel…right. So why didn't she jump at that?

--

When Wyatt fell asleep Az took him over to the rocking chair, grateful that nobody was there to make a chair squeak this time to wake him up as she was tired of pacing currently. Her mind was running a mile a minute and her body was exhausted from the lack of sleep. Keeping up a good impression of being alright was draining, especially with the nightmares…

She had thought they were gone. Then a few weeks ago they had started again. She went to Jeb for comfort usually, but she saw the worry in his eyes, especially as they became more frequent. It was getting harder to tell him she was fine. The more often the dreams, the more he thought something was seriously wrong and she needed to be strong for him. She needed to be strong before she could make a good wife.

How could she be around him all the time like that? If they married he would hear her cry out in the middle of the night every night. He would see she didn't sleep and all the make-up and magic in the world wouldn't stop it from happening if he were there next to her. No, she needed to stay away until she figured this all out. Why did it have to take so long?

For over two annuals she had been recovering and starting to make a new life. She had fallen in love with a wonderful man who loved her. Why couldn't she just enjoy that? Hadn't the witch caused enough damage to the kingdom? Did she have to also torture the princess she possessed long after she had melted?

Once Az returned Wyatt to DG & Cain, she went back to her room and cried herself to sleep, hoping beyond hope that the nightmares stayed far away.

--

At breakfast the next morning, during a lull in the conversation, Lavender Eyes took the opportunity to ask her eldest daughter when she would have the pleasure of announcing the engagement of her daughter and General Cain. She was shocked when she saw the look of sheer terror coming from Az, not to mention how quickly Az dropped her fork on the table, causing it to clank loudly on the plate in front of her.

"My Azkadellia, is something wrong? You and General Cain have been courting for months now, I merely thought…" she trailed off, looking grief-stricken at her husband only to notice he was as shocked at the response Az had given as she was.

"Nothing, Mother. I just don't think now's the time to be worrying about weddings." She said, recovering her grace and charm as though nothing had happened. "But that reminds me, Deeg I wanted to talk to you about something, do you think you could spare a minute?" she said, half pulling her sister out of her chair and leaving the room quickly without turning around.

--

The look on Jeb's face answered every question in Ahamo's heart. Something was terribly wrong. The boy looked heartbroken and angry at the way Az reacted to the idea of their engagement. The queen was right, they had been courting for nearly two months now and were rarely seen apart. Jeb had asked him not long ago for permission to marry Az and he had given it wholeheartedly thinking that's what his daughter wanted. Now he wasn't so sure what to think.

After the shock wore off of what had happened in the last couple minutes Jeb got up and left the room, walking angrily toward the stables with Cain on his heels, just as confused as Ahamo had been. What had gotten into them? Az and Jeb seemed fine just the other day, he thought. And from what DG had been telling him lately he was sure there would be an engagement to announce any day now. He knew that Jeb had been talking about a future with her since he first told his father he was courting Az, but seeing the way Az reacted to the queen…

--

"Az what is going on?!?" DG asked as she was dragged out of the dining room. "What happened back there? I thought you and Jeb were happy and Mother's right, you've been courting for awhile, and…" she stopped for breath.

"It's not that simple, Deeg," Az said exasperated, not wanting to explain to her sister what was going on but knew she needed to talk to someone.

"Then tell me what's wrong. I see the way he looks at you. I watch the two of you with Wyatt. Tell me that isn't what you want. Tell me you don't want to marry Jeb and have children of your own. You always say you're the happiest when he's around, and that being near Wyatt helps you so much.

Don't think I didn't see the look of horror on your face when Mother asked about an engagement. It wasn't an "oh he hasn't proposed and I'm upset" look and it wasn't an "oh Mother, how could you embarrass me like that because it's not your place to say things like that" look. Oh, no. It was a look of pure horror at the thought of announcing your engagement. You and Jeb have been courting for nearly two months. Two! And you have yet to inform anyone who wasn't present in that dining room that anything was going on!

Don't tell me he doesn't want it, it's plain in his eyes that he does. You should see the way he watches you when you hold Wyatt. So much love in his eyes, a happiness I've never seen in his face before. So that means it can only be one thing: You. And according to you as of, oh, yesterday morning, you were happily in love with that man so would you mind explaining your actions back there cause I am really getting confused here."

An out of breath DG just sat and waited expectantly for her sister to explain.

--

"Go back to the palace, Father," snapped Jeb angrily, saddling up his favorite horses. He decided he needed to get away for awhile and nothing better than a good ride and some fresh air for that.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Son," said Cain in an authoritative yet loving voice. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I was under the impression that everything was fine and that reaction of hers didn't look that way to me, nor did your running away. So you wanna tell me what changed between walking into the dining room with your sweetheart this morning and the queen asking about an engagement, cause there's a story there somewhere and I would really love to hear it."

Jeb rolled his eyes in a very Cain like fashion. "Might want to saddle up your horse then Father, cause I'm going for a ride with or without you."

The two men rode in silence for awhile getting far away from the palace before Jeb stopped suddenly and dismounted his horse.

"I just don't understand her, Father. I thought I did, but I don't."

Cain nodded his understanding. "I don't understand DG most of the time either, and I sure as heck didn't understand your mother," he pointed out. "That doesn't mean I don't love them though."

"Loving her isn't the problem, Father. Convincing her it's ok to love me apparently is."

"What makes you think she doesn't love you, Jeb? Cause she's scared? Her life hasn't been any easier than yours. She's taking a long time to adjust but that doesn't mean she doesn't care."

"Who knows that she & I are courting, Father?" he asked, with a bitter edge to his voice.

Cain didn't hesitate to start a nice long list for him. "DG, myself, Ahamo, the Queen, Glitch, Raw –"

"_Outside_ of close family and friends, name ONE person she's let in on the secret," he spat out. "You don't think I know she's scared? Ha! You don't see her when she's weak, she doesn't let anyone see it. Always trying to be so brave and strong, but she still falls apart sometimes, and I'm the one that sees that. I'm the one she comes to in the middle of the night when she has a nightmare. They've been more frequent lately, too.

She'll come to me for comfort. She knows I'll be strong enough for the both of us. I'll hold her for hours while she cries herself to sleep and then carry her back to her room. I'll kiss away the tears, but she can't let anybody know about us, can she?

She's known from the beginning that I love her, that I want a future with her and she seemed to want that too, but the moment I bring it up she changes the subject. So no, in answer to the queen's question there is no engagement to announce at the moment cause I haven't had the guts to ask her even though I got Ahamo's permission cause I'm too afraid she'll say no."

Cain was too stunned to say anything for which Jeb was grateful as he hopped back on his horse and raced back to the palace, fury in his eyes, with Cain close on his heels.

--

"So, what exactly are you saying Az?" DG asked after her sister did her best to explain things without painting too horrible a picture. She didn't want DG to worry, just understand that she wasn't ready for what she knew Jeb wanted from her.

"I'm saying," sighed an exasperated Az, "that I can't be what he deserves right now. I want to take things slow and I keep trying to get him to see that, but I know he wants to get married and have children and I want that too….someday…just not right now. And if we announce an engagement then there will be all that added pressure, and then everyone will know and expect a wedding sooner as opposed to later and it'll just mess everything up."

"Az, I know you probably don't want to do this right now, but I think we're gonna have to go talk to Mother and explain to her what happened back there."

Knowing her sister was right she nodded her head silently, eyes cast downward. She only hoped her Mother would understand…and that she hadn't hurt Jeb too much in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

After explaining to her mother why she reacted like that (leaving a lot out along the way), Az went in search of Jeb, hoping she hadn't hurt him. She finally found him when he re-entered the palace.

"Jeb? I…I really wanted to talk to you about something. I've been looking for you…"

"Finally found me. What do you want?" he snapped, remembering the conclusions his heart had come to earlier about what she was really up to. But seeing her this vulnerable made him falter. Maybe he had been wrong.

"Let's take this into my room, shall we? So that we can be alone?" He nodded and followed silently.

"I'm sorry about breakfast, Jeb. It was just awkward. Mother shouldn't have asked, and we're not….we're not engaged or anything so she shouldn't be asking about announcing anything anyways," she said, sighing.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. Every time I mention anything about the future you clam up and avoid me like the plague," he said bitterly.

"Jeb, I –"

"I love you Az, I do, but I'm getting the impression that it doesn't go both ways. I thought it did, but – "

"I love you too, Jeb, I –"

"Then why? Why do you do this _every single time_?"

"You don't believe me," she said as her heart broke. She almost explained the rest but stopped herself. She didn't want him to worry more but he needed to know that she loved him at least.

"I want to Az, I want to," he said, sitting down and covering his face.

She kneeled in front of him and pulled his hands away. "I do love you, Jeb. I just wanted to go slow with the whole courtship into marriage thing, remember?" He nodded as she continued. "I love you Jeb…so much."

Seeing the look in her eyes he decided to let his guard down and trust her. "I love you too, Az," he said, kissing her.

"I don't ever want to fight again Jeb," Az said between kisses as Jeb's hands roamed on her back and through her hair.

"Me either," he answered, pulling her to him as they fell onto the bed laughing before kissing again.

"You sure you want this?" Jeb asked as things heated up. "We've never -"

"Yes, Jeb, please," was all he needed to hear.

--

Jeb couldn't be happier. He had woken up from a wonderful nap and was looking down at the woman in his arms, holding her closer as she snuggled against him.

"Now you'll have to marry me, Darling," he said laughing and kissing her head. At his words Az froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her closer. She pulled away and wrapping herself in sheets, headed for the bathroom.

"Didn't realize how late it was getting," she called over her shoulder, locking the door before starting the shower.

Jeb was waiting for her when she got out, fully clothed and looking angry.

"You did it again, Az."

"Did what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what. As soon as I mentioned marriage you got up and left…and don't think I didn't hear the door lock. It's not like I haven't seen you before. You just didn't want to face me," he accused.

"Sorry, habit with the lock and all. It's just a little awkward right now. I'll get used to it. You worry too much Jeb."

"You're still avoiding the marriage thing Az. I thought you realized I was in this for good. I thought you were too, finally, or I wouldn't have touched you –"

"Jeb, baby, I love you but we really don't have time to discuss this. We were supposed to be at dinner 10 minutes ago."

"Stop it! Just stop, ok? It would have taken you seconds to say you'd marry me and instead you've spent minutes arguing with me, minutes that you supposedly don't have because eating dinner is more important than this discussion. Enjoy your dinner!" he yelled, slamming the door on the way out and almost running into DG who had come to fetch them for dinner since they were late.

"Jeb! I was just looking for you, where's –"

"I'm not hungry, send my apologies."

DG, looking concerned knocked on Az's door. "Sis?"

"I don't feel like eating, Deeg. I'm going to bed. Night."

DG went back to the dining room and explained what had just happened. Everyone looked worried but said nothing, choosing to give the couple some time.

--

Az cried herself to sleep wishing memories of the witch hadn't ruined things with Jeb. It had been such a wonderful afternoon. She wanted to marry him more than anything but she just couldn't do it yet. Every time she fell asleep she was reminded of everything. Holding onto Jeb as he slept earlier had felt right, but she knew that if they slept side by side he would hear her screams and see that she never really slept. It was better this way…at least until she got better, for both their sakes.

--

The next morning when she woke up for good, she looked around, hoping it had all been another one of her nightmares. That she hadn't really fought with Jeb. That he would be here holding her in his arms like yesterday.

She curled up with her pillow which still smelled like him and started crying again. She had been getting so much better about the past, why had the last couple months changed that? And how could she make him understand?

--

When she went down to breakfast she cringed when she realized Jeb wasn't there.

Cain went to pull her chair out and having done so produced a letter from his pocket. She knew that handwriting, and her heart shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Az,_

_I can't do this anymore. I refuse to watch as you continue to get worse. Yes, I noticed the nightmares have been more frequent once more; even if you stopped waking me up in the middle of the night. _

_I also refuse to be used again. I don't mind you coming to me for comfort. At one time I relished in the fact that you would choose me, but since it has become painfully obvious that comfort is all I am to you and nothing more, I am washing my hands of it.._

_I suggest you find someone else to run to. I can't handle being that close to you without wanting more. I wish you the best of luck in finding someone new as I attempt to do the same._

_Jeb_

Az read and reread the letter, her heart breaking every time she did so. She hoped that he would be alright but knew that she wasn't up to being what he deserved right now. She tried not to think about him with someone else; someone who hadn't been possessed by a witch; someone who hadn't had his mother killed or stolen his childhood, not to mention tortured his father. The thoughts sent her into a deeper depression.

She cried for days, making herself sick more often than not and avoiding the rest of her family as much as possible.

--

Two months went by before the palace was abuzz with preparations for Prince Wyatt's first birthday. He had been the only reason she stayed at the Northern Islands for so long. The memories of Jeb surrounded her here and she had desperately wanted to make a run for it, but out of love for her family, especially Wyatt, she had decided to stay until after his birthday party.

At DG's request it was to be a small family affair instead of some big stuffy ball. She promised that someday when he was older they would have a more lavish affair if that was what he wanted, but this one would be just their closest family and friends. The queen had finally agreed, although somewhat reluctantly.

--

The night of the party was the first time in a long time Az had laughed, though it was admittedly forced at times. Her loved ones had been trying to distract her but her little nephew was by far the best at it. As long as she focused on him she was alright for the most part. It was the moments when she wished Jeb was here that she faltered. Well, that and when –

She turned as she heard a faint cough in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late, Father," said Jeb, pulling him into a hug as he entered the room. His grin faded when he saw Az holding Wyatt, but he looked elsewhere quickly. She wasn't even sure he _had_ stopped to stare at her.

"Deeg, I think Wyatt would like his mother," said Az, walking to DG where she sat in the corner, watching the exchange, or lack there of, between Jeb and Az, wondering what would happen.

"I'm sure his older brother would love to see him first, Az," DG pointed out, hoping that Az would hand him to Jeb which would at least force some acknowledgement.

"That's alright, DG. I actually needed to speak to Father about something first," he said, grabbing Cain's wrist and heading out of the room. Az quickly handed baby Wyatt to a bewildered DG and raced out of the room toward her own, locking the door behind her.

--

In under half an hour she was packed, albeit lightly, and ready to leave. She silently wondered why no one had followed her out of the party but was thankful that they hadn't.

On her way out of the palace she took a chance and looked in to see how the party was going. The sight that met her eyes melted her heart instantly and almost changed her mind. It would had she not felt that she was doing the right thing. Seeing Jeb holding Wyatt and hearing their laughter wouldn't change that.

"Happy Birthday, Wyatt," she whispered, blowing a kiss to her nephew before picking up her things and exiting the palace as quickly as she dared, hoping nobody would notice her absence anytime soon.

She had left a note for DG explaining that she was going to FinAqua for awhile and not to follow; she would write every few days to let them know she was safe and sound.

She hoped that facing her fears would help, or at least being far away from the memories the Northern Islands held for her of time spent with Jeb and Wyatt.

--

Her heart was beating fast as she headed out to the stables. She quickly saddled up her favorite horse, Rose, with what few belongings she took in a small pack, and headed off for FinAqua, riding as fast as she dared across the countryside at night. The realm wasn't as dangerous as it had been before but she still felt a little uneasy out here at night alone.

When the sun rose she saw FinAqua in the distance and her heart fluttered. She could only hope that things would be better for her here than back at the palace. Given her history at FinAqua though, she wasn't sure that would be the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks to reviews & story alerts I am continuing the story! Glad to know some people are still reading (and hopefully enjoying it).

* * *

A month had passed in FinAqua as Az attempted to regain control of her life. Missing her family made things difficult but she wrote them often so they wouldn't worry. They hadn't been pleased with her decision but at DG's request had finally agreed to let Az find herself on her own. 

She hadn't expected them to understand really. At least her little sister was on her side. Deeg understood needing to confront certain memories on her own, especially in a place like FinAqua.

It had once been their paradise; their safe haven away from the world. The beautiful lake with the gazebo with the palace on the opposite shore bank had once been their home. Now it looked the same, having been restored by DG upon her return, but the memories that were there hadn't changed much.

There was a reason Az torched the place upon not finding the emerald. Sure, the witch wanted to keep people away from the cave where she had once been trapped, but Az hadn't minded that much in retrospect as the place held terrible memories for her as well.

--

The first couple weeks in FinAqua were spent mostly walking the grounds closest to the palace, eventually moving toward the gazebo. She hadn't strayed very far on any given walk, trying to get her bearings as her mind flooded with memories of her time here.

She quickly found that she was able to avoid the memories that had been plaguing her back at the Northern Islands but only because her nightmares lived in FinAqua. Fridays were especially hard when she had to deal with both.

She dearly missed her sister, brother-in-law, and nephew. Wyatt had been her one true source of comfort and in order to avoid everything else at the Northern Islands, especially a certain man she didn't want to think about right now, she had had to give up spending the quality time with her nephew. 'I hope he forgives me someday,' she thought as she drifted toward the woods beyond the gazebo.

--

It had taken her almost the full month she had been in FinAqua before she could bring herself to take to the woods. She hadn't ventured near the cave since the witch had destroyed FinAqua in her search for the emerald, but she felt compelled to visit at some point. She needed to face her fears if she was ever going to get better. This was something she was just going to have to do.

Taking a deep breath she strode toward the cave with determination in her strides. She had to look at the bigger picture. She needed to get better and since her nightmares focused on the cave as the beginning of everything the witch had done to her, it seemed a logical place to start.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, crying, muttering to herself, and hoping that this would be the end of it. She had walked in and out of the cave this time without any terrible witch taking over her body. That had to be a good sign.

--

Her nightmares hadn't gone away completely. That night she dreamed of the cave again, though it wasn't quite as bad as before. She still woke up crying though and couldn't stop thinking of the day she became possessed. Sitting down at her desk she tried to compose her next letter to DG.

After several attempts at reassuring them that she was doing well, she finally broke down and decided that she needed some help out here as much as she hated to admit it.

--

"Letter for the Princess," said the messenger at breakfast. DG took it eagerly from him recognizing the handwriting immediately.

"What does Az have to say?" asked Cain, eyeing his wife with interest as she read and reread the letter.

"She says she's lonely out there but wants to stay, though she won't say why. She's asked if you, Wyatt, & I can visit her right away." She looked concerned but didn't say anything.

"According to Jeb her nightmares had been coming back before she took off for FinAqua in the first place. You said before that she needed time to confront things, maybe she needs help?" he offered, hoping it sounded comforting, though he wasn't sure.

DG just nodded. "She needs us. I'll go pack and we can leave immediately."

* * *

The story is about to really take off soon so be sure to review so I know you want to find out what happens to Az and Jeb!


	6. Chapter 6

Once they arrived in FinAqua Cain decided the girls needed some alone time and took off to talk to guards. DG, Az, and Wyatt made their way down to the gazebo to sit and talk.

When they arrived at the gazebo Az took Wyatt in her arms and paced around while DG sat and looked up at her older sister, trying to figure out how she was underneath the stoic mask she was currently wearing.

"You're getting heavy, you know that?" Az asked, laughing as Wyatt curled up in her arms. This made DG laugh and gave her hope that maybe they weren't 'needed' but wanted instead.

"Tell me about it, Sis," she said, joining in on the fun. "Seems like just yesterday he was tiny and now look at him."

Az continued walking around, bouncing Wyatt in her arms, looking adoringly at him. Oh how she had missed being near him. The only thing missing that would make it perfect would be – no, she mustn't think of him. She was having such a good time with Wyatt and Deeg around that thoughts of Jeb would only spoil it. Still, she was dying to know…

"So how is everyone back home?" she asked tentatively.

"Mother and Father are good, Glitch – uh, Ambrose has been busy inventing things so I don't see him too much, and Raw has been around the last few days on some business with Mother."

"And what of you and Cain? You're still getting your alone time even though I'm here right?" she asked worriedly. As much as she wanted to get better she didn't want it to be at the expense of her sister's marriage. She had fought too hard to convince them to do 'date night' as DG called it.

"Yep," said DG, grinning broadly. "Mother and Father duck in when they get the chance …and Jeb stops by once in awhile," she added quietly.

"Oh, and how is he?" said Az, feigning disinterest as best she could. As much as it might pain her she still wanted to know he was alright.

"I never can tell, really…he's quiet like his father; stoic too now that I think about it."

Az thought on those words. That wasn't the side of Jeb that she was used to seeing, but he opened up to her when he didn't to others. She nodded her head in response.

The girls got quiet again for some time, enjoying the peace and tranquility that FinAqua was known for. Neither realized how short a time it would last.

A little while later Cain headed to the gazebo to rejoin his family when up ahead he heard a loud scream that sounded like someone in pain.

--

Az froze. "Deeg, I think you better take Wyatt," she said, trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"What's wrong, Sis?" asked DG as she reached for her son. In horror, she watched Az collapse in pain, clutching her stomach and screaming for dear life.

Cain raced to the gazebo to find his wife, scared and holding their son, crying and reaching for Az. Even their magic force field wasn't stopping the pain. This wasn't an outside attack they could prevent. There was something more serious going on.

Cain picked up Az and started off for the palace. "Send for Raw," he said over his shoulder. DG nodded, her eyes still full of tears and terror, clutching Wyatt to her with all her might.

Az cried out in pain several times on the way back and by the time Cain placed her on her bed she could no longer speak clearly and her breath was ragged at best as she continued to clutch her stomach.

DG grabbed the first messenger she could find and hastily scribbled a message to be sent to the Northern Islands as quickly as possible. He nodded and took off.

--

The royal family and their honored guests were just finishing up dinner when the messenger arrived. Out of breath, he quickly shoved the note from DG into Raw's hands.

Raw quickly scanned the message, his face looking grim.

"What is it, Raw?" asked Ambrose, growing concerned at the look on his face. Everyone else was paying close attention as well.

"DG need Raw. Az sick. DG scared," he said, rising from the table and heading for the door. Jeb's head spun around to face the viewer, his face going pale.

"We'll go at once then," said the queen, glancing around the table quickly. "If my Azkadellia is really sick, shouldn't we all go?" she added, wondering why only the viewer had been called.

"Yeah. We're going with you," added Ambrose defiantly.

"Must go soon. Need our help." The table nodded in agreement and followed him outside. FinAqua was well-stocked so they would not need to pack and raced off to follow the viewer and help Az.

--

Jeb rode as fast as he dared, hoping that nothing too serious had happened, but given Raw's reaction to the note…

It was only by sheer luck that Jeb had been at dinner that evening. He had arrived expecting to visit his father and step-mother only to find out that they had gone to FinAqua to visit Az. He had almost left when the royal family insisted he at least stay for some food. Knowing Az wouldn't be there he had accepted.

The group rode silently, covering the ground between the Northern Islands and FinAqua quickly. None of them dared speak, lest their deepest fears be deemed possible by other members of the group.

--

Upon reaching FinAqua Jeb wasn't sure what to expect. When he had chanced a look at the note over Raw's shoulder earlier he could see the desperation in DG's handwriting. If they had called for Raw it had to be something serious.

He hadn't realized how much he missed Az. She had been such a big part of him and for the last three months he had been avoiding her in an attempt to move on.

Jeb kept busy, often staying away from the Northern Islands for weeks at a time, only stopping in to check on his family and have a meal on occasion and to make sure Wyatt was taken care of when DG and Cain went on their date nights.

He had been able to avoid the feelings he had locked away when she wasn't right in front of him. Now, the thought of her sick and in pain tore him to shreds. 'Please let her be alright,' his thoughts pleaded. A part of him still wanted to believe that she had cared about him and in this moment he didn't want to give up on her.

Racing inside following the others he turned his attention to the nearest maid. "Where is she?" he demanded, coming across as more intimidating than he had intended. She pointed up the stairs and they took off, halting outside her door where Cain sat holding Wyatt on guard duty.

--

"DG is in with her now. She only wants Raw at the moment," he added, allowing the viewer to pass him with a nod.

"But Father –" Jeb started until he realized his father hadn't seen him yet.

Cain was startled to see Jeb there. After everything that happened before he found it hard to believe that Jeb was so anxious to see her now but bit his tongue. Almost dying had that affect on people.

"Let him see what he can do first, Son. You can all see her later. Right now she needs Raw."

Jeb looked ready to argue this point but knew when to back down. He and the others paced around the hallway anxiously awaiting word from within the room. Why hadn't he come out yet? Raw was usually able to heal people quickly, what was taking so long? What is that bad?

As if he could hear the questions going through their minds, Cain calmly and quietly added "We don't know what happened. She was in the gazebo with DG and Wyatt laughing and talking and then handed Wyatt to Deeg and collapsed in pain. She's been screaming off an on ever since."

Her family and friends nodded in silence, looks of horror etched on their faces. This wasn't a simple flesh wound Raw could heal. There had been no accident, no carelessness. The best they could was wait for Raw to come out that door and tell them what was going on.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok, a little bit longer than last chapter. It'll pick up again soon, I promise. Keep reviewing, it makes me write faster and I would hate to leave people wondering when they aren't telling me they want to know what happens... : 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**Shout out to all the awesome people who have left me reviews begging for more! You guys are great! Interesting thoughts on the last chapter….some of your questions may be answered soon. evil grin

* * *

"Raw, thank goodness you're here," exclaimed DG as she rushed to give the viewer a quick hug. "The maid said she hasn't been eating much since she got here. She passed out a few minutes ago. I didn't realize how weak she was until –" At this she started sobbing again. "Please help her…"

"Raw do best he can," he said, patting her on the shoulder before heading to Az's side. "DG go back outside with others. They worried too." She nodded and stepped outside.

--

At the sound of the door everyone turned to see DG coming toward them crying hysterically. Cain handed Wyatt to Ambrose and went to put his arms around his wife. "Raw said to wait out here…" she said softly, explaining her presence. The rest of the room stayed quiet as everyone went back to their own thoughts.

--

"She'll be alright, won't she?" the queen whispered to Ahamo who had his arms around her. "We lost her for so long and she was so much better. Her letters sounded promising too. I had hoped she would come home soon…" she said, tearing up again.

"She's tough, like her mother…not to mention stubborn. We have to keep believing in her." The queen nodded and sobbed into his shoulder quietly.

--

"Deeg, what else did the maid say earlier?" asked Cain. "I know she hasn't been eating much lately, but I left the room after that to take care of Wyatt."

"She said she's seemed depressed and has made herself sick most days. She still cries out in her sleep….I thought that was over with months ago, I thought she was better…" she cried, hanging onto Cain for dear life.

"She was," said Jeb thoughtfully. They all turned to stare at him. "She was better a few months ago, then the nightmares started up again."

"I knew she was having nightmares again. They may never go away completely but I thought they were more under control…I didn't realize they were occurring every night like they used to," DG said, looking at Jeb to see if he noticed that it had come to that as well.

"I didn't realize they had gotten quite that bad, but the couple of months where we…spent the most time together," he chose his words carefully, "they started picking back up again. She would wake me up for company when they got especially bad but that only happened twice. I don't remember them being every night…" he said, growing paler at the thought.

--

"Raw?" whispered Az, opening her eyes slightly.

"Raw here. Try to figure out why Azkadellia have so much pain. Not know how to heal yet."

"Thank you…for trying," she whispered before passing out again.

He stayed a few moments longer before figuring out what the main problem was and headed back to the group as she slept.

--

At the sound of the door everyone jumped and looked up expectantly at Raw. A chorus of "How is she?" broke out from around the room as her loved ones looked for any small bit of comfort he could give them.

"Raw no heal. Internal wound. Much suffering. Az not as healed from possession as everyone thought. Az try hard to bring old life and new life together. Body not like that. Need rest. Time will tell" he said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to scare them, but he knew that some things were beyond his grasp. There was no reason to torture them with too many details. 'Would make things worse' he thought. 'They know soon enough.'

"So there's nothing you can do?" asked DG sadly. Raw shook his head.

Az screamed out again in her sleep. Jeb had had enough.

"I'm going in there, she needs me," he said angrily and pushed past his father who was still guarding the door with DG on his lap.

DG and the queen followed closely on his heels. The others elected to stay outside so as not to crowd her and Raw took his place in the doorway to keep an eye on how things were going.

--

Jeb took his place next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and whispering softly into her ear, begging her to wake up and to fight. Anything was better then her lying there weak and in pain.

"We can at least try and make her more comfortable," suggested DG. "How about we change out the sheets and nightgown, she's been sweating a lot from her nightmares. Jeb could you –"

"No. I'm not leaving her. Not again. Don't ask it of me," he pleaded, his eyes looking defeated. "If anybody's going to do it it should be me. She'd want it to be me. She hasn't felt comfortable with people touching her much since the witch's possession and it's not like I haven't seen her…before…" he stopped, realizing what he had said and that he had indeed said it out loud given the look on the queen's face.

DG had a similar look on her own. She thought they hadn't slept together at all. How had Az not mentioned that part? How had she, her little sister, not known that Az was dealing with that on top of losing Jeb. She never realized it was this bad.

Ahamo had walked into the room just before this declaration and the look on Jeb's face was one of sheer horror at that realization. It had been bad enough mentioning it to the queen but she didn't look like she wanted him dead. He wasn't so sure about Ahamo. After all, the man had lost both his daughters once already, wasn't he likely to be overly protective now?

The room got quiet, all eyes on Ahamo as he stepped into the room further, contemplating how to handle the situation. He was slightly angry but upon remembering something he realized he had no right to be and burst into laughter instead.

The queen looked appalled at her husband for his behavior. DG just stared. Had her father lost his mind? Jeb continued to wrap his arms around Az possessively and looked at Ahamo, waiting to see if he had, in fact, lost his mind, and hoping that he would at least have the decency to wait until Az had woken up so that he could have a few moments with her before her father killed him.

"She's just like you," he said, putting his arm around his wife when he finally was able to control his laughter to a degree. "Just like you, my dear. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for that, so I can't really blame her…" he trailed off as a blush rose to the queen's cheeks.

"OK, there are some things I really did not need to know," said DG, trying to block out what her parents had just revealed about their own courtship. Jeb just looked relieved and went back to whispering things to Az, thankful for once that she couldn't hear what had been said as she would have most likely been highly embarrassed.

"Jeb, I trust you to take good care of her," said Ahamo, trying to sound paternal again, before leading his wife toward the door. Before they made it out of the room, however, DG gasped, surprising them all.

--

She turned on Raw with a questioning look in her eyes. "Is there something you aren't telling us?" she asked accusingly. She had been thinking back to what he said before and with the new revelations left and right she had a hunch something else was up but wasn't sure. She knew she had to ask though.

Raw looked downward not meeting anyone's eyes. "Raw?" she asked again, trying to force him to look at her.

"Raw say what Raw mean. Body not like mixing old life with new life. Not ready. Too weak," he said, continuing to look downward. He felt ashamed for not outright telling them but knew they had enough to worry about right now. They needed Az to wake up and get strong again, that was more important.

"Is she – Raw, is she –?" DG tried to ask, not finding the words. Jeb looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out what she was asking. It appeared that the queen and Ahamo were equally confused.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, bad place to stop. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the next chapter has a lot of stuff in it as it is the last chapter before the epilogue so bear with me and I'll try and get it out soon. Keep reviewing and I'll try and get it out soon! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Ok, here's the last chapter. I'll post the epilogue soon. Enjoy! All your questions shall be answered soon, I promise. Thanks again to all who have followed this story. Without the reviews I wouldn't have bothered continuing. Can't wait to hear your reactions to this chapter!

* * *

"Is she – Raw, is she –?" DG tried to ask, not finding the words. Jeb looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out what she was asking. It appeared that the queen and Ahamo were equally confused. 

"DG, my angel, what are you trying to ask?" asked the queen, growing more and more concerned.

"She is, isn't she, Raw?" DG continued her interrogation as Raw continued to look downward.

"Why didn't I realize it before?" DG muttered more to herself than to the rest of the people in the room who were still looking at her as though she was crazy.

"Realize what Deeg?" asked Jeb, his curiosity getting the best of him. "She's a fighter, she'll be fine, won't she Raw?"

"Raw doesn't know. Time will tell."

"Enough Raw, just tell him or I will," DG said, putting her foot down.

"Would somebody please tell us what is going on here?" the queen demanded, growing tired of the accusations flying around the room.

"He," spat DG pointing at Raw, "hasn't answered my question yet but I'm sure I'm right. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

At this Jeb's face snapped up to look at the viewer, then back down at Az. "But we –, just once before –…I can't believe I left, I thought –, I thought she was using me so I left…" he trailed off, more confused now than ever. "Is she really pregnant?"

Raw nodded, moving toward Az and placing a hand on her stomach. "Baby strong, like mother. Both keep fighting. Lots to overcome though," he said, shaking his head slowly. "Must wait and see. Raw sorry."

DG crumpled into Cain's arms. He had entered the room after hearing his wife shouting at Raw and grabbed her before she fell. "How did I not see it before? She was at the palace with us for two months before coming out here, how did I not see it?"

"She was sick but I thought…we all thought that it was the nightmares that were making her sick just like they used to, Sweetheart. It's not your fault."

"But if I had noticed. If I had even questioned it then she would have made more of an effort, I know she would have. She loves Wyatt, I'm sure she wants a baby of her own at some point. She would have tried harder –"

"She has been trying, Deeg. That's why she came out here in the first place, to confront her demons and to get better. She just didn't know she had another reason to…or did she?" Cain asked, looking around the room to see if anybody could deny or confirm this fact.

Seeing him looking questioningly around the room, DG huffed. "Cain, do you really think that if I didn't know she was pregnant that anybody else here does? I didn't even know that she and Jeb…you know…so do you really think anybody else knew? Come on. I seriously doubt that even she knew, otherwise she would have confided in me, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, Sweetheart, you have a point, but maybe that's why she called us down here. She asked us to come for a visit but collapsed before I even made it back out to the gazebo. Maybe she wanted to tell us –"

"She still would have told me first. I know it. Sister bonding time, remember?" He'd have to give her that one.

"Perhaps she didn't know then. She was making herself so sick before that it easily could have gone unnoticed. I never realized how weak she had gotten though. She wasn't exactly forthcoming in her letters about that little detail either," added DG.

"Why don't you guys go out and tell the others, I'm gonna change her sheets and nightgown to try and make her more comfortable and then I'll join you," said Jeb. The rest nodded and gave him a few minutes to do what he said he would and to give him some alone time with Az. They knew he'd need it now more than ever.

--

Out in the main room the queen and Ahamo informed everybody that Az was still passed out. "She's still very weak though. Raw isn't sure when she'll wake up but for now she's fighting. We were just informed however, that she is also pregnant, so please be thinking about the baby as well."

"So that's what Raw meant with all that stuff about her old and new life not mixing well. The old life was weakening her and the new life was putting more pressure on it. I thought something was off about that," said Ambrose, still holding baby Wyatt in his arms.

"So now we wait?" asked DG.

"Now we wait," said Raw, sitting down to join the rest of them.

--

A little while later Jeb came out of the room. "I think she's more comfortable now at least. Deeg, why don't you go sit with her for awhile? I don't want her to wake up alone but I need to talk to Father." She nodded and slipped into the room while Jeb and Cain went off down the hall to find an empty room to sit and talk in.

Jeb sat down and covered his face with his hands. "What have I done?"

"Son, you can't blame yourself. You did what you thought you needed to. Nobody can ask any more of you than that."

"I walked away, Father. I slept with her and I still walked away. I was just so angry with her. We fought when I told her she'd have to marry me. I never would have touched her if I didn't think that we would be married soon anyways, you need to know that."

"Of course I know that, you're my son. I may not have been around for the years where information like that would have come in handy, but I have no doubt that your mother taught you things like that."

Jeb nodded in agreement. "I always wanted what you had, Father. I thought Az and I could make things work. I had my doubts already but I ignored them. When she finally acted like things were fine I let myself think that they were, that I was somehow helping her. And then we fought, and I left….I left…" he trailed off, covering his face again. "If I had stayed she wouldn't be this bad off."

"Her memories of her time with the witch caused this Jeb, not you.

"Maybe that's what started it, but then I left. On top of all of that I left. Tell me that had no bearing on it. Tell me that didn't make it worse," he snapped, growing angrier by the second.

"Jeb, Son, I don't –"

"You don't what, Father?" he asked, jumping up and pacing around the room. "I knew she was having her nightmares again. I knew that just having me nearby helped make her better and I left because I couldn't handle being that close to her without wanting more. I left because she wouldn't agree to marry me then. She kept saying that it was too soon and pushing me away left and right. And then when she didn't want anyone to know about us I snapped. I lost it and I left and because of that she's in there, unconscious, fighting for her life and the life of our child. The child she may or may not even know about. Tell me that's not at least partially my fault."

"If it's partially your fault then it's partially all our faults, Son. We didn't notice that things were as bad as they are. She hid that from everybody, including you apparently. Beating yourself up isn't going to change what happened. I learned that one the hard way," he added softly. Jeb looked at him and nodded in recognition of what his father was remembering at the moment.

"The woman you love is in there fighting for her life. You standing there beating yourself up won't help her get better. She needs you to be strong. She needs all of us to be strong and believe that it'll get better. It did once, you know, a few months after the witch's downfall. I don't know what triggered it again in the months before you started spending time with her but it's progressively gotten worse and none of us saw it. That's not your fault."

"I should have seen it! I was the one that spent all that time with her for those couple of months. All of that time babysitting Wyatt. I should have been the one to see it! She should have confided in me. She used to wake me up when she had the really bad nightmares and it made it better. If it happened every night then why wouldn't she want me there every night? Why wouldn't she come to me?"

"Maybe that's it, Son. She knew how much you cared, how much you wanted to make the nightmares stop, how helpless you were feeling. From the way she took off for FinAqua after seeing you again and after the nightmares got worse, I'm guessing she came here to confront her demons so that she could get better so that you wouldn't _have _to see that."

"I wanted to believe her, Father….I wanted to believe her…" said Jeb, tears welling up. "She's going to be ok, she's got to be. I'm never leaving her again, not ever," he said with resolve as he stood up and headed for the door. He turned once and gave his father a quick hug before running down the hall. "Thanks, Father," he muttered.

"I'll take over now Deeg," he said, moving back to his original position to put his arms around Az. She nodded and left the room to find her husband.

--

"How's he holding up?" she asked, curling up into his lap.

"Beating himself up like usual. He still loves her, you know."

"Really? I couldn't tell…" she said, sticking her tongue out. "I knew he never stopped. Neither did she. It was just a matter of the circumstances changing for them to stop being stubborn. And why does the 'beating himself up like usual' sound so familiar?" she asked, staring directly at Cain.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"That is one Cain trait I hope Wyatt does not inherit, but judging by the looks of things, it's likely he will," she sighed. "Like father, like son."

"Oh, I don't know…his mother is like that too sometimes, so he's bound to get it," he said, mimicking her and sticking out his tongue, making her laugh.

They sat still for awhile as everyone around them napped, exhausted from the long journey and the stress of it all.

"How about we go for a walk around the palace? I need to stretch my legs anyways and that way we can talk more. You know, take our minds off of it," DG suggested. Cain responded by taking her hand and they headed out.

After a little while of walking in silence DG finally asked the question she had been afraid to. "So, are you excited to be a grandfather?" she asked, watching his face intently. She had spent so much time trying to convince him that he was not, in fact, an old man and here he was about to become a grandfather.

He stopped and turned to her. "You know, I hadn't really thought about it. I was so focused on keeping you from falling, and watching Jeb go through the motions of learning about being a father, and worrying about Az, that I didn't even have time to think about what it meant for me."

"Wow, we really had you distracted then, huh?" she asked. He merely nodded.

"I'm happy, of course. You know I love children. I am starting to feel my age a little bit though," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, considering your son is only about a year older than your grandchild I'd say you're not doing so bad for an old man," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Well, when you put it that way," he said, kissing her again, "it's not so bad afterall."

They headed back toward Az's room when Raw exited to give them the update.

"Az still asleep. Still fighting. Jeb strong for her."

--

Raw checked on her periodically through the night but the result was always the same. In the wee hours of the morning though he opened the door quietly, then turned around to face the rest of the group. Pointing toward the bed with a happy smile on his face, he urged DG and the queen to come forward.

Peering over his shoulder, they saw Az curled up into Jeb, holding onto him just as much as he was holding onto her. Both of them were sound asleep.

The grins couldn't be wider outside the door. "She's gonna be ok," said DG, leaning up to kiss Cain before pulling into a big hug.

Raw closed the door again. "Let them sleep awhile. Check on them again later."

The rest smiled and nodded in agreement with his decision.

--

A few hours later Jeb awoke with Az in his arms only to realize she was holding him as well. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, a grin spreading across his face. "I love you," he whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she whispered back. Startled, he looked down to see her eyes twinkling up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern. He knew he should go get Raw but he wanted these first moments to himself.

"Weak, but better. The pain went away, so that's good. And I didn't have any nightmares last night."

"That's cause you were unconscious in my arms. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Then maybe you scared the nightmares away," she reasoned, snuggling up to him. She looked up to be met with a grin.

"So you think I helped this time instead of made it worse?" he asked, afraid of what her answer might be.

She frowned. "You never made it worse Jeb. I just happened to get worse right around the time we started spending time together and then I cared about you so much I didn't want you to see that. I didn't want to burden you."

"Az, you're never a burden. I love you so much, I just want to help. I know I said I don't like seeing you in pain or hurt or scared and I don't, but I'd rather you come to me than push me away altogether…"

"I know that now, Jeb. Coming to FinAqua I thought I could chase all the bad memories away. I thought if I got better than I'd be what you deserved."

"You're what I want which is much much better," he said, kissing her soundly as she reciprocated in kind.

"I never stopped loving you, Jeb," she said between kisses. "I just wanted to be better for you before we got married."

"So you do want to marry me? No more pushing me away?" he asked, looking down at her.

"No more pushing you away," she agreed.

"You still didn't –"

"You're awake!" screamed DG, running into the room to give her big sister a hug.

--

A little while later, the rest of their friends and family were gathered in the room, all of them talking at once trying to find out how Az was doing. Meanwhile the maid brought in some soup and crackers and they urged her to eat while they all talked and caught up.

Jeb kept his arms protectively around her the whole time, and she drew her strength from him. It wasn't until Raw came to check on her that the room finally got quiet. Since she hadn't said anything to Jeb he figured she still didn't know about the baby but he wasn't sure.

"Raw, I meant to ask but got distracted. How's the baby?" Jeb asked, concerned. He'd been so excited that Az had finally woken up but he was afraid that maybe something had happened to their child even though he didn't want to believe it.

"Did something happen to Wyatt?" Az asked, looking around. Seeing him in Cain's arms though, he seemed fine. So what did Jeb mean?

"No, Darling. Not Wyatt," he said, placing his hand on her stomach and looking into her eyes. "Our baby."

"Ours?" she asked timidly, putting her hand on top of Jeb's, a smile creeping onto her face. He nodded as her smile widened, then turned into a look of fear.

"Raw, the baby is alright…right?" she asked. It would figure that since she just found out about something that would make her world complete now that she had Jeb back that something had probably happened to it. And it would explain why she hurt so much when she collapsed the other day…

Raw came and placed his hand next to Jeb's then looked up at them smiling. "Baby strong. Like her mother. She alright."

The room erupted in smiles, laughter, and many forms of "Congratulations!" Jeb and Az couldn't have looked happier.

"Now you'll have to marry me," whispered Jeb into her ear. "And this time I mean it," he said, putting his foot down.

"With all my heart, yes," she said, reaching up to kiss him, causing more cheers and clapping from their loved ones.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll post the epilogue soon, hopefully. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to review! I can't wait to hear what you thought, especially those who were making predictions (I had it all planned out but I'm glad some were picking up on the subtle hints, even if I managed to throw you off track slightly). 


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them, but here they are nonetheless. Sorry it took so long, school's been crazy but here it is! Enjoy! (And please review, it feeds the plot bunnies)

* * *

So much had changed in the last annual and all of it was for the better. Az and Jeb had married and in early May their daughter Lily was born and they couldn't be happier.

Lily was growing quickly and at almost four months when the royal family decided to have a picnic and enjoy the beautiful weather at FinAqua before the close of summer. Cain was holding his granddaughter in his arms while her parents were off enjoying some alone time.

After Lily had been born, DG and Cain insisted on babysitting for them as they had insisted on babysitting Wyatt when he was little. At Cain's insistence that he get some time with his granddaughter Az and Jeb had finally agreed to have their own date night, with the understanding that they would continue to babysit Wyatt as they always had for them as well. The arrangement suited everyone.

Cain looked down at the little girl in his arms and his grin couldn't be any wider. "You're so beautiful, Lily," he whispered in her ear, causing her mouth to turn into a smile that matched his. She giggled and he laughed along with her.

DG leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as she put her arm around him. "You're good with her, you know?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Seeing him with his sons was one thing, but holding his granddaughter? That little girl had him wrapped around her finger almost as much as DG did. He just grunted and continued paying attention to Lily, trying not to blush at the compliment.

"She's just so…little, and precious, and…"

"Probably stubborn, troublesome, and stoic too if her parents are any indication," suggested DG. Cain slid a glance in her direction before melting at the sight of Lily falling asleep in his arms.

"You know," DG whispered in his ear. "I was thinking…it might be nice to have a little girl…"

Cain's eyes lit up at the implications and DG walked off smiling, pausing only to turn around and wink before heading back to the gazebo to spend time with her parents. Cain followed at a much slower pace so as not to wake Lily up.

--

Once back at the gazebo Ahamo and Lavender Eyes reached for their granddaughter to put in her bassinet while they watched Wyatt. The two had loved spending time with their grandson and now they had two grandchildren to spoil. The utter delight the young children gave them could not be more apparent.

Lavender Eyes rocked Lily in her arms, singing the special song she had taught her girls when they were little; the same song that saved them in the end. Lily snuggled up, completely content and Ahamo watched his love hold their granddaughter and smiled. It wasn't often the royal family had time like this to spend with each other as a group. This picnic had definitely been a good idea.

--

Az and Jeb headed back to the group after their walk around the lake. "This is the perfect day for this," said Az, sighing as she walked hand in hand with her husband. "It's so beautiful, peaceful…"

Jeb nodded, thrilled to see his wife looking as relaxed as she did. While some memories of this place got to her every once in awhile, her nightmares were now few and far between, and her main focus had been Lily. It had taken a lot of effort but he had finally convinced her to go for the walk with him and leave Lily with the rest of the family.

"So, you're…you're happy then?" he asked, nervously. She stopped walking to look at him.

"Of course I'm happy, Jeb," she said, confused as to why he would ask that.

"I just wanted to check. You know you make me worry sometimes," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"We agreed. No secrets. I really am better," she said, curling up against him.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I'm so glad to hear you say that," was all he could get out without breaking down. He was a lot like his father. Only one thing could break a Cain man and that was worrying about the woman he loves and their children. Jeb had almost lost her an annual ago, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.

As if reading his thoughts Az whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, not ever," and kissed him.

--

After handing Lily over to Ahamo and Lavender Eyes, Cain grabbed DG for a little walk as well.

"So about what you said earlier…." he started, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. She smiled up at him mischievously.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably. He grabbed her into an urgent embrace and grumbled, whispering thickly in her ear "You know what I mean."

"I just thought it might be nice, you know…I see how much you love being around Lily. I know you have Jeb and Wyatt and that you love them both so much, and so do I. I just thought it might be nice to have a little girl too…" she said, hiding her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her so tightly then that she couldn't move if she wanted to, yet the way his hands were on her back was so gentle that she couldn't believe how amazing this man was even though she had been married to him for years.

"As soon as we can get away from everybody else tonight I will be more than happy to get right on that, Sweetheart," he chuckled into her hair. "I love you so much, you know that. And of course I wouldn't mind having more children. Nothing would make me happier as long as it's what you want too."

"Um, Wyatt?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down concerned but just nodded to show he was listening. "You kinda already did."

--

Lily and Wyatt were both napping in the gazebo while Ahamo and Lavender eyes watched. She was sitting on his lap in the swing with the children nearby.

Looking around she spotted her daughters off in different directions of the lake with their respective husbands and smiled widely. "They're happy. Finally, my daughters are happy."

"Your daughters?" he laughed, then stopped, thinking. "Well, I suppose they are…especially when they get into trouble," he said, tickling her slightly. She shushed him but smiled.

"It's hard to believe after everything that's happened. I never thought this day would come. To be sitting out here with you…watching our children, our grandchildren. I guess good things really do come to those who wait," she said, sighing.

At that moment Lily woke up and started giggling though nobody knew why. Ahamo just laughed as Lavender Eyes went to pick up their granddaughter. She's gonna be just like you, you know," he said.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, surprised. If Lily was going to be like anybody it was bound to be Az, not her.

"Well, she'll probably be like Az, and Az – and DG too for that matter – are both a lot like you, so like it or not, she'll be just as feisty, stubborn, and troublesome as all the Gale women combined," he stated, shrugging. "Some men like that kinda thing though," he added, kissing his wife while she rocked Lily in her arms.

"They do, huh?" she asked, looking slightly skeptical after the explanation he just gave. She placed Lily back in her bassinet.

"Yes, yes they most certainly do," he said, laughing and wrapping her in his arms so he could kiss her properly.

--

"What do you mean I 'kinda already did'?" Cain asked, startled.

"Well, you see…remember when you and Jeb went out this morning to check on the security arrangements for the picnic?" she asked. Cain grunted and nodded, urging her to continue given the inkling that he knew what she was about to say.

"Well….I haven't been feeling well the last couple of days so I asked Raw to stop by and I'm –"

He interrupted her with a deep, powerful, urgent kiss. "Are you really pregnant?" he asked, breathless, hoping that was what she had been about to say. He couldn't think of any other possibility really. She nodded. "And it's a girl…wow…Deeg, I….I don't think I could be any happier right now!" she shouted, lifting her up and kissing her again.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" she started, reaching in to kiss him again, only to be stopped by a loud coughing sound behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Jeb looking ashamed. Az grabbed his hand and smiled.

"So what are we celebrating?" she asked, looking between her sister and Cain. DG looked up at Cain who was ready to burst and nodded.

"DG's just informed me that I'm to be a father again," he said, smiling. "And it's a girl." His grin was evident now as he wrapped his arms back around his wife before they were attacked by both Jeb and Az, the latter of which was squealing with delight.

"Oh! We must go tell mother and father, they'll be so pleased!" she said, grabbing DG's hand and heading straight for the gazebo.

The Cain men followed close behind. "Congrats, Father. Not bad for an old man," he added. Cain playfully punched in the arm. Nothing could make this day better, he was sure, and even a comment like that from his son wasn't going to get him down today. He wasn't old, he was a father, for the third time. It took awhile to wrap his head around that.

He had just about gotten used to the idea when he heard squeals of joy from a few feet in front of him in the gazebo. Ahamo was keeping an eye on Lily and Wyatt while the three girls were hugging and crying and squealing in turn and chatting about something that nobody seemed to be able to hear. The men just watched and shrugged, figuring it was a female thing and not to be questioned.

Once the girls had calmed down they took a moment to look back where Cain and Jeb stood. Ahamo and Lavender Eyes offered their congratulations and he smiled and thanked them.

On the way back to the palace with Lavender Eyes and Ahamo carrying their grandchildren, the couples walked along, all laughing and talking about everything that had happened and thrilled at the way things had come out right in the end.

--

"This was the perfect day," said Az while she leaned against her husband on the walk back. "I can't think of anything better than spending the day with the ones I love. And to think, Deeg is pregnant! Things really are ok now, aren't they?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, they most certainly are," he agreed, happy to have the woman he loved back, knowing now that it was permanent. She was stronger than people had given her credit for and she never stopped fighting for them, or their daughter, once she had gotten them back.

--

"Wyatt?" DG asked quietly when she thought nobody else was listening.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"Did I mention I'm having twins?"


End file.
